


Closet Rendezvous

by Mother_Satan



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Reader replaces haruhi, Tamaki gets jealous af, Tamaki gets kinda rough if ya know what i mean, the twins are really gay, this is basically just porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:42:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29540460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mother_Satan/pseuds/Mother_Satan
Relationships: Suoh Tamaki/Reader
Kudos: 7





	Closet Rendezvous

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SweetRat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetRat/gifts).



"You know y/n, for a commoner you are pretty smart." Hikaru looked at you and smiled. You just muttered a thank you since you weren't sure whether or not that was supposed to be a compliment. "Hikaru is right. It's not every day a commoner like you is accepted into Ouran Academy" Kaoru slid down next to you and said. You weren't sure how this was your life now, but somehow you were in a gay club pretending to be a man. And right this moment you were sat in-between two incestual twins. They were all up in your personal space getting a little too comfortable when all the sudden, Tamaki Suoh came in through the clubs doors. "Hikaru and Kaoru, what are you two doing?" He stared them down with an evil glare. They quickly picked themselves off the couch you guys were sitting on and confronted Tamaki. "Nothing, boss. We were just talking with y/n." They spoke in unison. "That was **not** just talking I saw. You guys were obviously getting handsy with her!" The blonde pouted. "Relax Tamaki," You spoke up. "They really were just talking with me I swear." You tried to reason with Tamaki, but that only made him more mad. "Fine fine." He yelled. "But you're coming with me right now, y/n." Tamaki grabbed your arm and before you could protest he was dragging you out of the club room. 

Tamaki had dragged you through the academy until you guys reached a storage closet. "I-.." Tamaki began. "I'm sorry my queen. I just.. I get so mad when I see you hanging out with those shady twins." You put your hands on his shoulders. "Tamaki, it's okay really. I understand how it must've looked from your point of view. "No, it's really not okay. I shouldn't have overreacted like that.. so please, let me make it up to you." Tamaki planted a quick kiss on your lips. "W-what do you mean 'make it up to me?" You looked up at him. "Just relax and let me do the work, okay princess?" He gently took your hips in his hands and rubbed up and down the sides of your body, going under your shirt at times. "T-Tamaki.. please.." You whimpered, wanting more from the boy. "Of course, My Queen~" He purred out. He grabbed the boys uniform and slowly started taking it off. Getting impatient with him, you started undoing the uniform yourself. "Woah.. Someone's excited.." He smirked at you and continued to let you undo your clothes. He took off his own clothing as well, revealing his very hard member. Once you were all done taking off your clothes, Tamaki pinned you against the closet wall and locked his lips with yours. Slowly, Tamaki trailed his lips down your cheekbones and onto your neck. "I'm gonna mark you as mine, princess. That way, those stupid twins and everybody else in this school knows who you belong to." Tamaki grunted against your neck, making you whimper in delight. He made his way down your body, leaving kisses all over your chest and stomach. 

Tamaki was on his knees in front of you now. He looked up at you with big, pleading eyes. 'God, how can someone so innocent and pure do things like this' you wondered in your head. "May I keep going now, princess~?" He kissed your stomach once again. "U-uhm yes, please do.." You blushed and looked away. Tamaki got straight into action. He spread your folds with his fingers and began licking around your clit rapidly, causing you to moan loudly. "Angh Tamaki~" you cried out. In response, he just kept going faster. Before long, you had cum all over Tamaki's face. "Mmm that was tasty, My Queen~" He licked his lips. "Ready for round two?" He got up and stared into your eyes. You nodded your head vigorously. "That's what I thought, now turn around for me~" You did as you were commanded and suddenly you felt something poking at your ass. "Are you ready, princess?" Tamaki whispered into your ear. "Y-yes Tamaki, please.. fuck me.." You whimpered out. You were ready for Tamaki to rail you. "As you wish princess" That was the last thing you heard before Tamaki pushed his dick inside you. "Mnngh.. P-princess you feel so good.." Tamaki moaned into your ear. You couldn't help but moan as well. 

Your moans were filling up the room, long with the sound of skin slapping together. Tamaki was still pounding you up against the wall. All you could feel was pure bliss as your eyes rolled back. Your tongue was now hanging out your mouth and your whole body had gone flush. Tamaki on the other hand was so energetic. He was drilling into you at a pretty fast pace, much faster then you expected him to be. "T-Tamaki I think...nghhh... I'm r-really close.." You barely managed to say. "That's okay princess." He panted "I-I think I am too" After that, Tamaki lost his rhythm and began getting sloppy. "ANgh TAMAKI_" you cried out. You finally met your breaking point. Tamaki thrusted into you a few more times before cumming. He helped clean you up before grabbing your clothes off the floor. "Here, let me help you get dressed." He offered. "I probably went too rough." Tamaki sighed. "No no, you were amazing Tamaki. And thank you for the help" You smile at him as he helped you button up your shirt. 

You and Tamaki finished cleaning and were now heading back to the club room. Upon your guys' arrival, both Hitachiin were there waiting for you, along with Kyoya, Mori and Honey. "So.. did you two have fun, boss?" Kaoru smirked. "I-I don't know w-what you're talking about, Kaoru!" Tamaki blushed and crouched down behind you. Kyoya rolled his eyes and stepped in "Whatever, we have work to get to." Needless to say, that closet became a favorite spot for you and Tamaki.


End file.
